Rokclaw Mountains
The Rokclaw mountains, Ork stronghold, is located closest to the Tau empire, though the space marines can also reach them early. The main objective is to destroy the Orky Fort at the Western end of the map. Players start off at the Eastern corner of the map, with a moderately-sized area to build in with a few Strategic Points. There is only one entrance/exit to your base. An Ork base located just south-east of your base can be accessed by teleporting or jump-jet units, but is heavily guarded. When arriving, players must use their honor guard to defeat a wave of relatively weak orks which comprise of slugga boys and shoota boys. After creating a proper base, players can destroy a small settlement ( ork HQ) and then may proceed to the "Killy spot" (a relic) at the centre of the map and destroy the large number of Ork structures surrounding it, mostly Power Generators and Waaagh! Banners. From there players will get the objectives: # Stop the nob production (done at a base south) # Destroy the machine shops (located north) to halt Ork vehicle production # Destroy the Squiggoth Production facility (located Northeast) # Destroy the Ork Fighta-bomma production facility (located South East) If players wish to build a secondary base at the relic, they must be mindful to defend it properly. The enemy will periodically send waves of attackers from all sorts of directions. They are mainly: # A large number of Slugga Boyz, Shoota Boyz, Mega Armored Nobz and Flash Gitz attack from the Eastern main stronghold # A large number of Orks teleport into your base with a Big Mek, consisting of Nobz and Slugga Boyz. Usually accompanied by Tankbustas which attack from the North # Large numbers of Stormboyz attacking from both the North and South simultaneously # A Wartrak and a Killa Kan attacking from the North (halted if Machines Shops are destroyed) Advancing into the main stronghold at the east directly is not recommended. There will be a choke point after the Killy Spot which is heavily bombarded by Ork planes hiding above inaccessible mountains and is also blocked off by a huge wall of Waaagh! Banners and Flash Gitz. Entering through the sides is much easier. When attacking the Nob base, which is usually the first objective players receive, you will have to battle waves of Nobs and Shoota Boys, even facing up to 5 Nob Squads at a time. Hence, melee fighters are crucial, as it is unlikely that your ranged units will kill the Nobs before they can reach you. Morale-breaking weapons are also effective. Upon destroying Da Boyz Hut at the corner of the map, you will have completed the objective. When attacking the Machine Shops at the North, there will obviously be high concentrations of enemy vehicles, including looted Leman Russ Tanks, Wartraks and Killa Kans. Strong Anti-Armor units are recommended. After destroying the Machine Shops, players must be careful of advancing further, as there will be a Squiggoth to the East. If players wish to destroy the Squiggoth Facility, they will have to face up to 3 Squiggoths, including the above-mentioned one. Ork Fighta-Bommas are usually used only defensively and may not pose much of a threat until the player decides to advance. However, they are devastating against massed infantry and will easily shatter morale with their bombs. Facing them with vehicles, especially flying units, is much easier. The Ork bommas bombarding the eastern entrance will be hiding atop inaccessible mountains on either side of the entrance. The main Ork Stronghold is heavily guarded by Looted Russ Tanks, Ork Fighta Bommas and Killa Kans. Infiltration is impossible due to Waaagh! Banners all over the place. Upon destroying the Orky Fort all the way at the corner, the player wins. Category:Locations Category:Orks